1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biological information acquiring system and more particularly to a biological information acquiring system capable of acquiring information inside a living body and a method of driving the biological information acquiring system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Endoscopes in medical fields have been conventionally used for observation inside a living body, or the like. As one type of the above-described endoscopes, a capsule endoscope has been proposed in recent years, and such a capsule endoscope is arranged in a body cavity by a subject swallowing the capsule, and capable of picking up an image of an object while moving inside a body cavity in accordance with a peristaltic movement and transmitting the picked-up image of the object by radio to the outside as an image pickup signal.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-104518 discloses a capsule endoscope having a configuration which is substantially the same as that of the above-described capsule endoscope.
Specifically, the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-104518 discloses a capsule endoscope which incorporates a circuit for magnetic field detection and a circuit for power source control and has a configuration in which a magnetic field applied from outside the capsule endoscope is detected by an antenna for magnetic field detection (magnetic field detection section), and the power source of the capsule endoscope is switched between ON and OFF only when a pulse signal generated according to a result of the detection is inputted into the circuit for power source control a predetermined number of times or more within a predetermined period.